Come Home
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: 'Your identity is your most valuable possession. Protect it.' -The Incredibles. When Draco is preparing to head out for a Death Eater raid, Narcissa makes sure he is prepared for the horror, and that he comes home safe.


Written for Scavenger Hunt Challenge ((44. A fic about a pureblood [16/51]), Variety of Prompts challenge (Quote 5 'Your identity is your most valuable possession. Protect it. –The Incredibles).

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything involved with it. I really need a stamp for this.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-  
'Your identity is your most valuable possession. Protect it.'  
-The Incredibles  
-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

It had all been Hell for Draco, this last year. The toll it had taken was present in his face. A long, gaunt face that stared at the world with hallow eyes, lost under the dark stains on his skin that was either signs of sleep deprivation, or bruises, he was no longer sure. He had always been thin, but the weight he was now was pushing it. Bony shoulders protruded through ashen painted skin. All of this was tied off by the heavy black robe that rested over his body. The hood was drawn back, giving him a clear sign of his face as he looked into the mirror.

His previous mission to murder Dumbledore, and the toll it had taken on him left a dull luster to his grey eyes. He had failed in that mission; it didn't matter to the Dark Lord that he had gotten the Death Eaters into the school, or that it had been his actions that lead to the Head Masters death. All that mattered was that it had not been Draco's wand that had ended the life. It had not be Draco's words that struck down the great wizard. He had frozen, unable to kill a man who had only ever showed him kindness.

Now, the thoughts of that mission were put aside for the one he was about to venture into. Bellatrix had showed up minutes prior, informing him to dawn his robes and be ready by time she returned, Dark Lord's order. What she required of him was not known, but from the look of excitement in her wild eyes, Draco never it would not be a good thing. But he knew that contradicting her order; in extend Voldemort's order, would not be a good thing for him. He was already on thin ice after his last failure, any more and he was sure the threat against his mother would be fulfilled. So instead, he clasped the Death Eater robe around his neck, pulling it closer around him, and prayed that tonight would go without a problem.

The presences in the doorway of his room was more felt than seen. Turning sharply, he stared at the blonde hair, momentarily terrified that his newly released father had decided to visit him. It wasn't his father in the doorframe though. It was his mother. She watched him in sadness, her hands clasped in front of her, eyes searching him for something he didn't know.

"Are you alright, mother?" Draco spoke, watching as she stepped into the room, and closed the distance between them.

"I'm fine." Narcissa came to a stop just in arms reach of him. "And you? How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Draco lied through his teeth. "Really, mother. I am alright."

"_Mother_." Narcissa sighed, spitting the word out with disgust. "What kind of a mother I am. I should have done something more."

"Mother please." Draco hissed in urgency. He stepped passed her, rushing to shut the bedroom door. Closing the door tightly, he kept a hand on the hardwood, not turning to face the woman. "We've had this conversation. Someone could hear you."

"I am aware of that Draco." Narcissa responded, a shortness to her voice. "And do not worry. Your father is passed out in his office. Bella has not returned yet, and will not for at least another ten minutes. And a silencing charm has been placed. I have done this long enough to know what precautions must be made, son."

Draco still didn't turn, speaking into the door. "You are right. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Narcissa spoke much softer. "Now, turn around please. I want to see your face."

Draco did as told, slowly bringing broken eyes up towards his mother. At the sight, Narcissa sighed as if this was the first time she'd been able to see the damage that had become to her son. "This never should have happened. They never should have involved you."

"What should or shouldn't have happened," Draco spoke harshly, "doesn't matter now. It's happened, best we just move on and deal with it."

"And are you dealing?" Narcissa leveled him with a knowing gaze. "When's the last time you ate? The last time you slept?"

"I don't know." Draco shrugged. "Yesterday."

"You need to take care of yourself."

"I'm working on it." Draco answered shortly.

"Come here." Narcissa spoke after several seconds. After glancing at the door in fear that it would fly open and his aunt would strut in, Draco walked towards his mother, who was still standing before the large mirror. He was surprised whenever she instantly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close into her. For the first few moments, Draco stood there, his arms hanging at his sides. It had been years since his mother had last held him like this, not because she didn't wish to, but because his father had made it clear that she was not to coddle him. Being hugged now, it was familiar, comforting, if not a bit unnerving. His fear for the up and coming night only grew as she squeezed him tight.

Narcissa withdrew from the hug before Draco could react further. Her eyes were shaky, and desperate. "I should have gotten you out of this. There is no reason for you to go with them tonight."

"I must." Draco replied. "There's no getting out of this."

"I know." Narcissa ran a hand down her son's cheek, smiling sadly. "I am proud in how strong you are being. I know you never wanted this-"

"I will be fine." Draco said suddenly, realizing what was troubling his mother. His fears of not returning from this mission was doubled in her. "Nothing will happen. I'll return tonight. I can promise you this."

"I know." Narcissa sighed. "I know. But I am your mother. It's my job to worry about you."

"Worrying isn't necessary. It won't help either way." Draco couldn't help but chuckle at his mother, despite the situation.

"I know." The corners of Narcissa's mouth turned upwards in the slightest. "But rather or not it is necessary, I will worry. Now, before you go, there's something I want to make sure you understand."

"What is it?"

"Stay as far out of the way as you can." Narcissa gripped her son's shoulders tightly. "I don't know what all they have planned tonight, but I believe it's nothing more than a raid. If you stay on the side lines, they shouldn't draw you in too much. Once they get started, they'll be having too much… _fun_… to pay much mind to you. If you stay in the background, cause a bit of damage, they won't give any thought to you."

Draco sighed. "I know mother."

"I am aware. And keep this up, the whole time." Narcissa reached out, drawing the hood of his robes over his head. Blonde hair fell away into darkness as the hood cast dark shadows over his face. "When you go out, do not let this hood fall. If someone were to spot you-"

"I know."

"-they wouldn't think twice about dubbing you as just enough Death Eater." Narcissa wrapped her fingers around his shoulders again. "Your face, your identity, it is precious. Do all you can to protect it. Am I clear?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Narcissa allowed her hands to drop to her side. "Just make sure, you return to me tonight."

It was Draco's turn to embrace the woman. Reaching his hands out, he took his mother's shoulders in his hands, smiling slightly at the height he held over her. "I will, mother. I promise."

Narcissa smiled, stepping closer to fully embrace her son. This never happened, as the door to the room busted open, breaking the silencing charm placed on it. Bellatrix strode in, smirking all the while.

"There you are Draco." Bellatrix sneered. "I was wondering where you went. Hello, Cissa why are you keeping your son locked up in here. I need him, it's time to go."

Narcissa frowned at her sister, but didn't speak her anger. She sent her a tightly forced smile. "Alright. You will keep him safe."

"Sure, sure." Bellatrix continued to smile as she stopped beside Draco. She threw her arm around her nephew, smirking sickly as she gave him a squeeze. The gesture wouldn't seem out of the question for an aunt and her nephew, but for Draco it was an act that sent fear down his spine. "Your baby will be just fine. We're only going to have a little fun. Isn't that right, Draco?"

Draco glared briefly, before dropping the look and nodding. Bellatrix didn't seem to notice the glared, her eyes transfixed on the hood that still covered his face. Reaching up, she snagged the fabric and pulled it back roughly.

"There," she smirked while letting go of him. "Now we can see that handsome face of yours. Now come, we don't want to keep the Dark Lord waiting. Goodbye Cissa, I'll return with him by morning. Don't wait up."

Bellatrix turned, motioning for her nephew to follow her. Before turning, Draco caught a glance at his mother, who motioned towards the hood that pooled around the back of his neck.

_Protect it_. She mouthed. _And come home_.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

I would like to think that as both of them are unwilling participants at this point, that Draco and Narcissa have talked about all this together. Aside for Lucius, I just can't see the other Malfoy's jumping up to serve Voldemort. The man threatened Narcissa, that's a no-no for Draco. And then he forced the boy into his ranks, putting his life in danger, and taking away those years of childhood. Narcissa isn't going to sit back and be okay with this. I can see the two comforting one another, playing the dutiful roles they were assigned and waiting it all out.

This was the hardest quote to work with. I've got ideas for all the others, but this one went through several stages of reworking. In the end, I wanted to do something with Death Eater robes. I hope I hit the mark with the quote.


End file.
